Video cameras and data storage are both becoming very affordable. Cell phone cameras, security cameras, surveillance cameras, dash cameras, and body cameras are commonplace, and therefore there is a corresponding proliferation of video footage being captured. It is often desirable to identify activities performed in the captured video footage, but this can be a costly and difficult problem. Human-based analysis may require many hours of viewing to identify interesting material from the acquired footage. Automated video analysis can be faster and does not require human intervention. However, automated video analysis can be computationally intensive, and it is frequently unable to identify activities performed in a video segment with high reliability.